


Awakening

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: An Persona crossover with Miraculous LadybugNot an actual story just random drabbles from this AU(DISCONTINUED)(Might rewrite later who knows)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. Ladybug: Awakening

Marinette hadn't meant for her to become trapped in this strange world. She had just tapped the strange app in her phone and been transported here.

She'd met a guide named Fu when she had entered the palace, but the cognition version of Lila had killed him after he explained the basics. 

Something about cognition and stealing people's hearts.

Marinette knew that Lila was a liar, but for her to think of the school as a castle and her as the ruler? It was despicable. Her classmates were all faceless blobs, meant only to be servants for this twisted version of her.

And now, she was here. Kneeling on the ground surrounded by guards pointing spears at her, a couple feet away from the exit.

She was so close to escaping. 

Lila laughed, walking closer with the royal dress she had on trailing behind her, "Aw, poor little Marinette! Just kidding! How dare you attack the ruler of this palace? I'll have you executed!"

Marinette growled from her position, "This school isn't your castle!"

"School? What school? I only see my kingdom!" Lila taunted, "Poor Lila! Getting attacked by Marinette _again_!"  
  


"Again?" Marinette asked, voice shaky.

"Since I've already convinced everyone that you're a bully, I'm sure coming to school with some bruises made from makeup would make the teachers expel you!"

Marinette let out a gasp, "..No."

"Yes! Now...Murder her!" Lila yelled. The Nino and Alya shadows beside her suddenly leaned back, smoke surrounding them as they transformed into different versions of themselves. Alya now had a black body suit and phone in her hand, fitting for a popular youtuber. Nino had turned into a neon primary color person with a bubble wand. Weird.

Marinette whimpered as they got closer. 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure all your classmates are safe!" Lila giggled, "Especially Adrien! He's going to love having such a hot girl hanging off his arm at any given moment."

Marinette sharply inhaled. 

"Oh, it'll be fun to see all their dreams crushed in an instant!"

"Shut up."

"Hm?"

"SHUT UP!" Marinette shrieked, "YOU'RE THE LOWEST SCUMBAG ON EARTH! I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!"

Lila scoffed, "Kill her." Alya and Nino sprinted towards her.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THAT GODDAMN SMIRK ON YOUR FACE! YOUR KINGDOM OF LIES WILL FALL! IF NOT BY CHANCE, IT'LL BE BY MY HANDS!" Marinette screamed from her position on the floor, standing up and pointing a finger at Lila.

_Oh dear... You're in a predicament now, aren't you?_

Marinette gasped, body dropping to the ground. A sharp pain shot through her head as she cradled it in her hands.

"Ngh!"

_Oh, so you can hear me? That's great. Allow me to help you._

Lila scoffed, using a hand gesture to tell her guards to back up a bit, "Look, she's already in pain. Guess she doesn't want to fight her best friends, huh? Pathetic."

Marinette screamed, rolling onto her back, gripping at her head. She writhed in agony as the pain intensified. 

There was an echoing noise in her head as she gasped.

_Ah, so you have accepted me._

Lila chuckled, "Get her!" Alya and Nino rushed forward.

_I am thou, thou art I. Let's topple her kingdom of lies._

Wind rushed from Marinette's body, pushing Alya and Nino back a couple steps.

"Huh?"

Marinette stood up, reaching at her face. She stared at Lila, a mask with a ladybug design sitting snugly on her face.

Marinette gripped the mask while grunting, tugging at it a couple of times before ripping it off, blood shooting everywhere. She screamed as the mask was ripped from her face, blood slowly dripping down. Marinette met Lila's eyes, a small smirk on her face.

Blue fire suddenly surrounded Marinette, replacing the leftover blood on her face.

A feminine voice giggled as Marinette was engulfed. 

The fire was slowly lifted off Marinette, forming into a blob behind her. Marinette was left in a red skin tight suit with black polka dots patterned on it. The fire behind her manifested into a red creature with two antennae and a black spot on its forehead. It was twice the height of Marinette. 

She chuckled, waving her hand outward as a white light appeared over both Alya and Nino and knocked them to the ground.

"What?" Lila yelled. She looked at the two fallen classmates and started walking backwards. 

Marinette growled, "You can run but you can't hide."

Lila shrieked, "Get her!"

As the shadows of her friends stood up, Marinette chuckled, "Alright then."

She pointed a finger at Lila, "Your kingdom will be demolished, and I will make sure it's by my hands!"

"Attack!"  
  
  


"Purge them, Tikki!"


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien hated school. It was supposed to be a safe place where he could be himself become Lila came into the picture. He shouldn't have told Marinette that advice when she accidentally found Adrien telling Lila to stop lying. It backfired horribly. 

Being a good example, like what their teacher preached, was not going to change her at all. But at this point, with Lila working with his father, what was he supposed to do?

Marinette noticeably stopped trying to out Lila lately, which was concerning. Once he noticed her disappearing around a corner, Adrien pulled himself away from Lila with the excuse of going to the bathroom. He quickly followed Marinette, only hearing her whisper, "Lila. School. Castle."

Turning the corner, he never got to see her figure as the world started distorting around him. Adrien covered his eyes, opening them to see a castle fence and a girl in a Ladybug mask in front of him.

"Adrien? You're not supposed to be here?"

He blinked, "Marinette?"

Marinette clicked her tongue, "Not now. Here, I'm Ladybug."

She turned him around, "You should leave. Lila's palace isn't safe." 

"Wait, what does Lila have to do with all this?"

"Just go!" Ladybug pushed him towards the exit. With that, she quickly jumped onto a ledge and over the fence.

Adrien merely stared at her before opening the fence and following.

* * *

All in all, that probably wasn't a good idea. Now Adrien stood in the main entrance hall with Ladybug trapped underneath a guard's heel and Lila (dressed as a queen? What?) stood on the staircase. 

Lila giggled, "Adrien! You brought me the wicked thief trying to break into my palace! You really are the perfect lover!" Adrien immediately flinched at her words.

"But now I think it's time for you to go back to your place as a statue!" She gestured to a golden statue of himself near the stairway. He distinctly remembered that pose from a photo-shoot.

Adrien could only stare in shock at it. The guard standing over Ladybug used his spear to slightly nudge Adrien towards it. Ladybug lifted her head off the ground, "This is her cognition! Whatever you see here is what she thinks of the people and objects in real life! Everything is distorted and she's going to continue her lies in the real world! Are you going to let her get away with that?"

He glared at Lila, clenching his fists, "No."

_You made me wait quite a while, kid._

Adrien gasped, clutching his head.

_How much distorted can her view of the world be?_

He fell to the ground, writhing around in agony, shutting his eyes to try and block out the pain.

_She thinks of your friends as soldiers. She thinks of you as a statue, meant to be still and pretty._

Adrien finally got to a position on his knees, when a sharp spike of pain shot through his head. His eyes shot open and he looked forward.

The world around him had gone black and there was another version of him wearing a black leather suit standing there, with a floating cat behind him.

The other him looked at Adrien, " _Are you just going to pretend nothing is happening again?_ "

Adrien shook his head, slowly getting up.

The other him chuckled, fading away. The cat slowly floated closer.

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Become the cat burglar you were meant to be and reveal your true self!_

"Yes, Plagg," Adrien looked up with determination. A mask materialized over his face. He reached up and tore it off, screaming. Blood appeared for a second before it was quickly replaced by blue fire.

Lila stumbled backwards, "Another?"

Adrien turned around and kicked the guard behind him, knocking him backwards and his sword up in the air. He grabbed the sword and threw it at the statue, effectively destroying it. 

Lila gasped, "How dare you?"

Adrien growled, "I am no longer going to sit back. I'm going to take control!"

Ladybug jumped up and stood next to him, "Not bad for a newbie."

Lila hissed, "Guards!" She then scurried away.

The guard stood up again, rushing towards the thieves, "I'll kill you!"

Adrien chuckled, "I think you'll find you're the one getting slaughtered. Isn't that right, Plagg?"

The guard morphed into an enemy. 

Ladybug turned to Adrien, "Alright then, kitty, show me what you can do."

"It would be my pleasure. Eiha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg's Skills: Curse and Debuff

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, a divergence is that instead of being mythological creatures, the personas are the kwamis
> 
> Tikki - Bless and Healing Skills
> 
> If anyone has any other ideas for the kwami's skills or any other ideas in general, feel free to share


End file.
